


Reading is FUNdamental

by Shayheyred



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-14
Updated: 2011-06-14
Packaged: 2017-10-20 10:15:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shayheyred/pseuds/Shayheyred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser develops Ray's reading skills</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reading is FUNdamental

**Author's Note:**

> A silly snippet for Starfish. Crackish PWP

Bored. Ray was bored. "I'm bored, Fraser."

"Why don't you read a book?"

Ray's lip curled and a growl-like noise emitted from his throat. "Read?" Ray's tone spoke volumes about his opinion of the idea.

"What's wrong with reading, Ray?"

"You're kidding."

"Hardly. Reading is very rewarding."

"Reading is boring, Fraser. I'm bored. Bored, bored, bored."

"Ah." Fraser closed his own book and tipped his head back, regarding Ray from under half-open lids.

"What?" Ray said, knowing from experience that that particular look meant Fraser was considering something potentially dangerous. His pulse picked up speed.

"Have you ever tried reading braille, Ray?"

"Uh, no, Frase. My vision sucks, but it's not that bad, you know."

"It's very edifying, reading braille."

"Is it, now. Edifying. Whatever that is."

"Allow me to show you..."

Ten seconds later Ray had been stripped bare. He didn't time to do more than yelp at the speed of Fraser's removal of his clothing before he was flung onto his back on the couch and Fraser's thick fingers were ghosting over his flesh.

"What -- what is that, Fraser? What are you--"

"I'm reading you, Ray. Ssssh."

Ray swallowed and tried to keep from squirming, but it was impossible, what with the way Fraser's hands traced lightly over him, drawing patterns on his skin, touching him here, there, leaving a tingling, sensitised trail behind. "Jesus, Fraser!"

"Shall I read you aloud, Ray?"

"Um, yeah, sure, whatever you...oh, man, oh yeah."

"'Reading is a wonderful pasttime that can open doors to many other pleasures,'" Fraser said, his hands moving down Ray's chest toward his stomach. "'Through books, you can open your mind to an infinite universe.'"

"Oh, yeah, Fraser, open me, open me!" Ray said hoarsely. Fraser's fingers had reached his groin, and were occupied with stroking his balls, moving ever lower.

"'One can find many thing in books,'" Fraser whispered in a low, sex-filled voice, just as one finger began to circle the tight furl of Ray's anus. His other hand moved to grasp Ray's now fully-erect cock and Ray began to pant in earnest.

"'Books can expand your, ah, mind. And if employed correctly," Fraser said, thrusting one finger inside Ray's thrashing body, "'books can touch your inmost parts, resulting in an explosion of knowledge.'"

He bent his head and sucked Ray's cock deep inside his throat just as Ray exploded.

Somewhat later, after Ray's breathing had returned to normal, he dragged his head off the couch to find Fraser staring at him smugly.

"Still bored, Ray?"

Ray snorted, then smiled, and then in a feat of acrobatics no one could have expected, threw Fraser down on the couch and divested him of his clothes.

"Now," Ray said, his hands strolling southward along Fraser's goose-bumped flesh, "'Beginning Automobile Maintenance. Part One: Making friends with your Tailpipe--'"

* * *


End file.
